


Observations

by tahariel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is better for John to be there than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

It is better for John to be there than not; that was one of the things that had surprised Sherlock when they first started this. He had expected it to be repugnant, to be so unpleasant and exposing that he wouldn’t be able to go through with it, wouldn’t be able to function sexually at all. But it is better, when John is watching.

(Watching, not touching. That would be too much. His skin touching someone else’s skin – urgh. Someone else touching the most intimate, out-of-control parts of himself? Disgusting.)

John’s eyes on him, though – focused and sharp blue, capable of such precision – make a thrill roll down his spine that he hadn’t known was there, and so he touches himself, and locks his eyes on John, and gasps for air.


End file.
